


The Conversation Before The Aisle

by DrNewton



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrNewton/pseuds/DrNewton
Summary: Wednesday is about to walk down the aisle. Gomez is by her side. Here is their conversation.





	The Conversation Before The Aisle

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up in the middle of the night and wrote this within an hour. I got the idea from a prompt I saw earlier that day.  
> Grammar and such isn't my strong point, and hasn't been edited by anyone other than I. Otherwise, enjoy this not so well thought out drabble!

“Are you sure you want to do this? Because there’s no turning back.”

“Yes father. I’m sure.”

“It’s not too late to run.”

“In my wedding dress?”

“You wouldn’t be the first Addams to do so.”

Wednesday rolled her eyes. “And where would I go?”

“To your room.”

“And do what?”

“Lock yourself in of course.”

“And make a scene? Mother would be devastated.”

“I can lead the guests to the ballroom, after a few drinks, none of them would care.”

“He would.”

“Not unless Lurch tells him otherwise.”

“Lurch is old. He simply doesn’t have the energy to bound and carry a young man off the property.”

Gomez gently nodded in agreement, the thought of his trusted servant ready to retire pain him.

“Father, I thought you liked Joel.”

“Oh sweetheart, I do!”

“So why are you telling me to run?”  
Gomez turned to Wednesday. He put his hands on her shoulders and stared at her. Though she stood the same height as him, all he could see was a little girl with two braids. 

“Wednesday Addams, I am going to tell you something that must be between us. You shall never tell your mother what I am about to say. You promise?”  
Wednesday nodded. 

“You are the smartest, most independent woman I have ever met. No one can ever outwit you, no one can ever hurt you physically, and no one, and I mean no one, can break you.”  
He sighed. “But love can.”

“Are you saying we’re doomed to divorce? Father, you disappoint me, you very well know I’ll kill him before he can walk to the phone to call a lawyer.”  
Gomez smiled. “… and you disappoint me. By the time you are ready to kill him, I have had already buried him alive.”

They shared a laugh.

He kissed his daughter's forehead. “You don’t need Joel to be happy.”

“I don’t.”

The noise outside quieted down, and the electric piano started to be played. They got into their respectable positions as they tied their arms together.

“So why are you telling me this?” She asked innocently.

“Because I doubt he can keep up with you.”

The door swung open as they started to make their way down the foggy aisle. The audience rose up from their seats but Wednesday paid no attention to them. She focused on her nervous, sweaty Joel. Though he was standing in a stiff position with a facial expression of intense panic. She couldn’t have asked for more. She turned to her father.

“Has Joel every told you why he can’t use fabric softener?”

**Author's Note:**

> As long as Joel he can keep with her, he won't end up dead.


End file.
